Hellsing: VampiricCatholic Fortress of the Dead
by Otis the Trolling Librarian
Summary: Rated T for strong language, sexual/suggestive themes and violence. Team Fortress 2, Hellsing and Highschool of the dead crossover
1. Foreword

Foreword: Mainly I chose this because of the name, but I figured our band of teenage survivors should gain some help from powerful vampires, a Vatican vampire hunter, and a ragtag team of our favorite mercenaries. This follows most of the original story of HOTD but with some additions fitting to all the stories. The reason why the TF2 Mercs, Alucard and even Father Anderson would be in Japan was that the zombie infestation was becoming out of control and extra 'assistance' was needed. Integra Hellsing (and Enrico Maxwell) was to be contacted by the Japanese Self-defense force to help deal with this problem. She sends Alucard and Seras to Japan to deal with a possible vampire threat. Whilst Maxwell did the same by sending Anderson. Meanwhile in the town teufort, the home of everybody's favorite band of mercenaries, the administrator receives a call for a possible job from the Hellsing organization, more specifically from Integra, for the RED team mercs. Hoping they would find some kind of Vacation in the land of the rising sun, but instead they find a nation filled with chaos and zombies. While that is all happening, our 7 survivors, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuka and Alice are struggling to survive. Unknowing they will be joining up with 9 multi-cultural, hat wearing, wise-cracking, humorous mercenaries, 2 powerful but inhuman and horrific vampires and a Catholic regenerator vampire-hunter. 9 Mercenaries, 7 Survivors, and 2 vampires and a priest against a horde of zombies. It's up to the Mercenaries tenacity, the survivor's coordination, and the prowess of both Anderson and Alucard to survive this in… the Vampiric Fortress of the Dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The call **

(Location: Hellsing Mansion at nighttime)

"My master…" Spoke a tall figure in a red coat, his face was pale alabaster and on his face was a sadistic grin with sharp, pointy teeth. His Eyes were piercing red that even could be seen through the glasses he wore.

His name was Alucard; the Nightwalker.

"… I have accomplished my mission in Portugal; I exterminated that vampire who has causing trouble to both the Portuguese economy and government. As for those who remained by her, Police Girl exterminated her spawn with great prejudice."

The one who he called master was a woman named Integra Hellsing, the head of the Hellsing family.

She wore a formal suit with pants instead of a skirt, and she had blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes.

She wore a cross on her cravat and she had a serious but collected look on her face.

Behind her was her butler, Walter C. Dornez.

"Well done Alucard. Has every trace of the threat been neutralized?"

"Yes, every trace has been purged. I am certain you are pleased with me?"

"Yes, I'm pleased Alucard. It seems that another threat to humanity has been dealt with accordingly."

"You never seem to fail me Alucard." *half smile*

Her vampiric servant chuckled with a disturbing half smile, in response to the satisfaction of his human master.

However that does not bother his master in the slightest.

"For now Alucard, I have no further work for you. However, in case I do have another assignment for you, be on standby."

"Is that understood?"

"Yes… my master." Then Alucard phased through the floor below him, and then a blonde-haired girl in a beige colored uniform was revealed.

Even though she is referred to as: "Police Girl", her real name is Seras Victoria.

Believe it or not, Seras is actually a vampire fledgling of Alucard.

Although she doesn't look necessarily ghastly or monstrous like her master, she can be almost just as savage when she has to be.

When everything's calm or normal, she can actually be very sweet as well kind of pretty.

She also has a cute, innocent-sounding voice but she can be serious when the situation requires it.

Seras then says, "Um… so… are we done for the day, Sir Integra?"

Integra replied, "For the moment… yes. However the same goes for you Police Girl."

"You can take your leave."

"Y-yes, Madam." As she took her leave, she briefly looked back at her human master and then walked out of the room past the large doors.

For a few silent moments, Integra turned around looking out the large framed window, recalling past events of her life and she asked her butler, "Walter?"

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"It's been a while since Seras joined the Organization. Sometimes I wonder how she managed to cross paths with Alucard in the first place."

"In a different matter, I even wonder how my great grand-father managed to defeat Alucard when he was the great Dracula."

"Do you think all it is a conscience? Or…? Is that humans are more powerful than we think?"

"Well, that's a very deep search into such a mystery, Sir Integra."

"What do you think it is, Walter?"

"I believe it could have… that he had the will to defeat Alucard, sir."

Integra gave a brief chuckle and slight smile, "I guess that's something I can relate to with him."

As the conversation was finished, the phone on Integra's desk starting to ring.

Walter answered the phone to see who it was, and whom it was meant for.

Walter answered, "Yes? *gains surprise in his face* Oh really? She will be on the line momentarily."

Then Walter handed the phone to her master, "It's for you, sir. It's from the Japanese self-defense force."

"Very well then *receives receiver* Sir Integra Hellsing speaking."

Then a voice spoke in on the other line, "I'm glad we got a hold of you Sir Integra!"

"What could be the matter of the national security of Japan?"

*time passes by as the Director of the Japanese self-defense force explains the zombie outbreak is causing turmoil and chaos among the living civilians of Japan and requests that the Hellsing organization comes to solve the heavily pressing matters*

"Very well… yes… I'll send my best agents to take care of this outbreak… Good bye."

*Plants phone back on reciever*

"Alucard?"

Alucard phased through the wall and retained his creepy smile.

"Yes my master?"

"I have an assignment for you." *starts to smoke cigar*

"Looks like you and police girl are going abroad."

"Oh really?"

Alucard asked, "To where?"

"Simply: the land of the rising sun. You are leaving tonight."

"Well… *heh-heh* *turns around* this is going to be fun…" *creepy chuckle and smile*


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The call (part 2)**

(Location: teufort or 2fort)

"VICTORY!" said the administrator's voice as the RED team just captured BLU's Intel and destroyed the BLU mercenaries.

The last BLU scout said, "NO, NO, NO *Rocket hits blue scout* AHHHH!"

The scout's assailant was a man in a red soldier uniform with a huge rocket launcher.

"Got anything funny to say about that, funny man?" spoke the soldier themed, mercenary.

"You kids today don't know how to dominate." The soldier was disgusted by the pansy-ness of the BLU scout.

Then behind him were 3 other mercenaries: a German, partially insane, medical officer with no medical license.

"VELL DONE!" cheered the Medic.

In front of him whilst maintaining a medical beam, was an obese, Russian, sandwich loving, bald heavy weapons expert.

"We are KILLERS! HAH HAH HAH!"

Running past him was a RED version of a Scout.

"Way to go slugger!"

As soon as the soldier took notice of his comrades in arms, he gave a brief salute and said, "Fall in men."

As soon the Soldier gave the order, the Mercenaries came to reflect another successful victory against their BLU rivals.

"Hah! We did good today!"

"Ja, ve have, my friend *high fives Heavy*"

"Yeah, yeah we did good!" said the Scout.

Then a stylishly dressed masked Frenchmen came out of some sort of cloaking mode.

He was the Spy.

The Spy cleared his throat, adjusted his tie and proceeded with saying his catchphrase, "Gentlemen?"

"Spy, 'vhere have you been?" asked the Medic.

The spy replied in his French accent, "I have just been…*slyly smiling* tying up some loose ends with some laborer, *Hon, hon*."

Then some Engineer's corpse falls from the balcony of the BLU fort.

Heavy added, "By that, you kick his baby ass?"

"Oui." *Pulls out cigarette from PDA*

Then behind them, was a Texan man dressed like a construction worker. He was carrying some a toolbox on his shoulder and a wrench in his hand.

"Yo, 'Sup hardhat?"

"Well Scout, Ah'm fit as a fiddle. Thanks for asking fellas'."

"No problem."

Then the Sniper, Pyro, and a drunken Demoman came to join.

"Oi mates!"

"Hmm, hmm hmm!"

"Uh… who's those wank-*hic!*-wankers ovah' dere?"

The soldier comes up to the demoman, "We are on the same team, you lazy drunk!"

"Blah blah, No one's on me team but *burp* but me!"

As demo continues to drink from his scrum bottle, Soldier knocks out of his hands.

"Let me make this perfectly clear you bum! This is my world; you are to obey the rules of MY WORLD!

"PHHFFFF…! Ah **** your rules! I'll notify your next of kin, THAT YA SUCKED!"

"Come at me you one-eyed cross-dresser!"

"*Snores* AH! Wha?"

"grr… MAGGOT!" *face palm*

Meanwhile in an observance room.

The administrator was observing the successful RED mercenaries in yet another victory.

She had cameras place all around to take notice of all the things the mercenaries on both teams had done.

A few words were uttered from her lips, "Well done, Gentlemen. You are earned your pay for today."

The seemingly old woman smoked a cigarette impressed by the RED team's victory.

Ms. Pauling, the administrator's assistant and secretary, wrote down the statistics of the latest battle and progress.

"Ma'am? I gathered the battle reports for today."

"… Excellent, Ms. Pauling." The administrator answered in her upperclass English accent.

"Send the men their reports."

"Ok. But I have one complaint about that."

"What would that be, my dear?"

"I just wish scout would stop hitting on me." *blushes slightly* Apparently Ms. Pauling has a bit of a history with Scout constantly playing a move on her.

"Isn't obvious? Scout is a virgin, like the Spy implies."

"Boys who suffer with virginity tend to hit on girls; successful or otherwise."

"How do you know?"

"Spy got that info from Scout's mother… in bed."

Ms. Pauling was surprised and a bit speechless.

But then Ms. Pauling and her employer heard the phone ringing.

Could it be a possible call for another job?

"Phone, Ms. Pauling *holds out hand expecting to receive the phone*."

Ms. Pauling hands over the phone from the front desk on to the administrator's hands.

"Hello, this is the administrator." As she lingered for a few seconds on the line, a familiar voice chimed in her ear.

The voice of a woman of similar gall: Integra Fairbooks Wingates Hellsing of the Organization of the same name: Hellsing.

Integra: "Looks like I managed to get a hold of you, Adminstrator."

Admin.: "Well if it isn't Integra Hellsing. How charming."

Integra: "Seems like that you still remember me."

Admin.: "How could I not? Regardless, how successful are your vampire hunts?"

During this time Ms. Pauling was surprised to hear 'vampire' as they actually existed; of which they did.

Integra: "Our exploits are doing well so far."

Admin.: "That's good to hear. With all things considered, how's that pet vampire of yours? How has he been turning out for you?"

Ms. Pauling thought with concern and fear in her face, 'A PET VAMPIRE?! Vampires actually exist?!'

Integra: "Alucard never seems to tire, and his love for murdering other vampires never seems to rot away."

Admin.: "That's good to hear. Alucard would have made an excellent member of RED team. But for the good of this world, he should keep his place as your hunting dog."

Admin.: "But something tells me, you have not reached me from all the way from England just for small talk."

Integra: *half-smiles* "Your correct. As a matter of fact I decided to contract those mercenaries you have under your employ."

Admin.: "For what purpose, I presume?"

Integra: "As you may or may not know, the Japanese self-defense force is dealing with a 'zombie' outbreak and they desperately requested that I send my strongest agents to deal with this problem."

Integra: "Apparently this event called: 'the outbreak' affects the entire world."

Integra: "I believe this is something far worse than just being a world-wide zombie infestation."

Admin.: "So… what would you like the Mercenaries to do?"

Integra: "Just… a few things."

Admin.: *Half-smiles* "I am listening…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: the call (part 3)**

(Location: An orphanage in the city of Rome at nighttime)

"Ok children, it's time ta' go ta' bed." Said a tall priest with a Scottish accent.

"Oh father, do we have to go now?" said an orphan, hoping to have extra play time.

The priest knelt down to the questioning orphan with a kind-looking expression on his face.

"Ye' have school tomorrow, and you can play afta' ye chores are done."

"Yes father Anderson…" the orphan looked a little down.

The priest felt the boy wanted to have more fun, so Anderson assured the child this: "Don't worry child, you can have more fun tomorrow with yer' friends, Father Pedro and I was thinking about taking ye children to a museum as a field trip."

The child kind of was excited to hear such news.

Then another priest was then walking by.

Only that this man was not a priest but rather a bishop; one with a purple vest with a white undershirt with purple pants.

Like the priest Anderson, he wore a cross with gleamed silver in the moonlight.

His hair was white and he bore purple eyes with a hint of sinister intent.

The bishop bore the name: Enrico Maxwell.

The priest took notice of his superior, and then he said to the child, "Ok, I have to see to Bishop Maxwell."

The child also took notice of Maxwell, "Father, I don't like Bishop Maxwell, he's very mean."

The priest could not deny this at times, but there were not really many crimes relating to just being 'mean'.

"I understand little laddie. 'Ead straight up to yer room, ok?"

"Ok father." said the kid, happily.

The boy gave Anderson a comforting hug and then went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Anderson was known by many of his fellow priests for his kindness towards children and youngsters.

What can anyone say? He is good with kids.

Anderson waved to the boy as he went upstairs.

"I trust that child will go right to bed. Will he… Paladin Anderson?" said the Bishop in a Italian accent.

"He will, Maxwell. So do you have need of me?"

"Yes…" Said Maxwell in a venomous tone.

"An hour ago, I received a call from the Japanese self-defense force and they required that, we of Iscariot were to provide them our services."

Anderson asked what it might be, and Maxwell proceeded with, "You have heard of this 'so-called' event called the 'outbreak'… have you Anderson?"

"'Armies of the undead raising from the crypts below, consuming the flesh of the living in a path of chaos and turmoil; the 'end' of all civilization.' Yes I heard of this ordeal. Rather unfortunate I have to say." Anderson responded.

"The self-defense force is having some trouble dealing with this viral outbreak, but I guess the paladins of Section XIII can provide a solution, whereas their soldiers could not."

From the term 'paladin', it's quite clear that Anderson was more than just a priest, but he was also a regenerator vampire hunter.

(Authors note: A regenerator is a human who was biologically advanced with the latest technology that has superior abilities and a powerful healing factor unlike that of normal humans. [Hellsing lore])

Anderson answered, "So I'm guessin', there's some vampire trouble in Japan, Aye?"

Maxwell: "Possibly, except we are not necessarily planning on fighting vampires this time, but rather…"

Anderson: "Rather what?"

Maxwell: "Ghouls, or at least what these people were calling them as… 'Zombies'"

"'Zombies'?" Anderson questions.

"I would not blame them, Zombies 'n' ghouls are believed to be one o' th' same."

"However there is no proven way that a zombie can truly exist… or at least a 'natural' way that is."

Enrico continued, "Exactly. The only thing closest thing to a zombie that can exist is when a vampire claims a poor virgin-less fool as its prey."

"If I'm not mistaken of course?"

"You are not Maxwell, but we should be wary. Whether they are zombies from a virus or ghouls from a vampire, we should treat each as if they were one of the same."

Maxwell continued, "I guess that could be put like that."

"I never been to japan before, I think I might enjoy this… before I forget. By what means should I get to Japan?"

Maxwell responded, "By whatever means you see fit. *hands Anderson a stipend of the Japanese yin* Use this, if there is still any form of civilized society left in Japan, you could make use of this."

Anderson nodded and he replied, "Even if vampires are not involved, there are Catholics 'n Japan who cry out 'fer God's divine intervention..."

"…and YOU alone, Anderson, carry the torch." Maxwell finished.

"Go fourth, _'Angel dust'_. "Nel nome del Padre, del Figlio e dello Spirito santo." *Enrico waves fingers above, below, and across the chest to form a crucifix*

Anderson pulls out his bible and pages start flying out of the book, swirling around Anderson.

Gleaming blessed bayonets unsheathed from Anderson's sleeves, and he proceeded with forming the cross with his holy weapons.

A light blue hue of moonlight seemed to be reflecting off his glasses just as it did with his bayonets.

Then before the priest disappeared amongst the swarm of pages of God's word, he said with a sociopathic smile…

**_"AMEN!"_**


End file.
